


Valentine

by mayastrawbz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Other, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayastrawbz/pseuds/mayastrawbz
Summary: "Ay, what's wrong, Arthur?""You know what's wrong."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Valentine

Sean Macguire was a one of a kind feller. His strong Irish accent made him stand out most, but the thing that got people's attention, is horrifying... 

Sean was currently walking around Valentine with his good pal, Arthur. Hosea has asked them to get some stuff from the General Store. 

Arthur seemed to be slowly shuffling away from Sean, seemingly embarrassed. 

"Ay, what's wrong, Arthur?" asked the Irishman. 

"Sean. You know what's wrong." he replied sternly, far away from the ginger man. 

"Listen, Arthur. You can't jus' change me, y'know? I'm a free man!" responded immediately Sean. 

Arthur shook his head with his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He sighed loudly as he looked around. People with disgusted faces were avoiding Sean like the plague. Wherever Sean would step foot, the people would immediately form a circle around him. They were holding their noses, hiding their faces with a scarf, and some were just running away. They were scared for their life. 

Sean ignored them and walked around like a proud man. Arthur kept his distance, not wanting people to know he was with him. 

There they were, the General Store. 

Sean opened the door and went in immediately. The people there nearly dropped dead. 

"Can I uhh.. get some black elegant pants?" he asked, reading from the tiny piece of paper Hosea gave him. 

"Sir, please, get out." asked worriedly the shopkeeper, scared for his life. 

"What? Why?" responded curiously Sean. 

"Sir, for the love of god, your sweaty balls are hanging out! They're so long, touching the ground! Please sir, it smells so bad. I'm gonna go bankrupt." cried out the same shopkeeper. 

"Listen here, mate. I'm a free man! These bad boys need some fresh air too!" he leaned down, getting a clear view of his balls. "Don't ya, my lil' rascals?" 

"...Here, here! Just...take these pants and get out!" he pleaded. 

"That's pretty rude, ain't it? But fine. How much do i have to pay?" 

"Just take them and get out!" he shouted, nearly passing out from the stench.  


"Okay, okay." he held his hands out in surrender. "I'm going." he took the pants with him and left. 

Arthur was talking to some ladies right outside the saloon. 

Sean scanned the area for a bit before finding his good friend. 

"Ay! Arthur! Guess what? I got 'em for free!" he shouted excitedly. 

The women looked at Sean up and down, then quickly at Arthur with a face that looked about to be melting from the horrifying smell. 

Arthur worriedly turned his head around, pretending not to know the guy who was screaming his name, with his long-ass sweaty balls hanging out. 

The balls were so..gooey. They were bouncing up and down with each step, and they were really stringy. Not to mention dirty too, since they were sliding across the mud. 

"Arthur, I'm right here!" shouted Sean. 

The women ran away, screaming, which made Arthur blush from embarrassment. 

"Well fuck me." he muttered aggressively before turning back to the Irishman. 

"What's their problem?" asked cluelessly Sean. 

"Your fucking sweaty balls are the problem! Nobody wants to see your ping pong balls! Why are they so perky!?" 

"Oh trust me, Arthur, these bad boys been lifting weights." he replied proudly with a smirk. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to his horse.  
"Wait for me, Arthur!" screamed the ginger male, seeing that the brown haired male was already riding away.

**Author's Note:**

> basically this hoe mania thought of the idea of sean's sweaty balls and i took those words and turned it into a fanfic


End file.
